The Divergent Maze Games
by camstef 3000
Summary: What happens when Divergent, The Maze Runner, and The Hunger Games mix? Enter a world where there wasn't just one Maze, there was five! Katniss, Tris, Teresa, Peeta, Four, and Thomas, separated by factions, live in The mazes. One for each faction. Will these lovers reunite? Join up with their rightful lover? Will all 5 factions escape from the Maze? Part 1 Part 2 coming soon.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _Long long ago, sun flares hit the earth. Millions of people died within hours. The government was desperate; they didn't have enough resources to help everybody on the planet. They then decided to take drastic measures. They made a "solution" that could possibly lead to the extinction of mankind. They created a horrible disease, killing people in hours. They named it The Flare. Unfortunately, the "solution" took a horrible turn. The Flare evolved into a contagious disease that slowly took away people's humanity, turning them into a crazed, psychopathic, animal. The Flare affected almost everyone. It was only a matter of time. There was no cure for The Flare. The government was shocked at how quickly it went wrong. They joined forces to try and create a cure. That was when WICKED was born. WICKED, an organization made to create a cure for The Flare. The scientists from WICKED, decided, that the only way to create a cure, was to study a certain group of people's brain patterns. That group of people were Immunes; The Flare had no affect on them. They would have to be tested. That was when Maze Factions were created._

This is:

The Divergent Maze Games

Part 1: The Maze Factions Trials

* * *

 **Hello everyone! This is my first fic, so please show some love! just love TMR, THG,and Divergent! For part 1 of the book, there won't really be any HG story plot, but in part 2, you HG fans will love it! Please comment and review!**

 **Bye! :) ;)**

 **Hey everyone! So I just decided to put up a list of people that are gonna be in the fic.**

Dauntless:

*Tobias

*Minho

*Gale

Abnegation:

*Tris

*Katniss

*Teresa

 **Amity:**

 ***Peeta**

 ***Newt**

 ***O/C**

 **Erudite:**

 ***Will**

 ***Thomas**

 ***O/C**

 **Candor**

 ***Christina**

 ***Chuck**

 ***Prim**

 **That is all people!Try to update as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 1 Dauntless: The Brave

Chapter 1: Dauntless: the Brave

Gale's P.O.V

The sudden movement jostled me awake. I stood up and inspected my surroundings. It was pure darkness, not a light to be found. I stumbled around for a while, until my back hit a cold hard metal wall. He walked around tracing the corners, and soon found I was trapped.

With another jolt, the room jerked upwards. There were the sounds of old pulleys, pulling me upward. Like an elevator.

I sat down crouched, and tried to think about how I got here. I drew a blank. Tons of questions swirled around in my head. _What's my name? How old am I? What do I look like? Do I have a family?_ All unanswered questions. I stood up again, hoping to find a way out, but a tremendous and sudden jolt made me trip and bang my head against the hard metal. _My name is Gale,_ I thought with a smile. _At least I remember something._ I just didn't understand how this was possible. My mind was functioning properly, and I knew lots of facts and images, yet knew nothing about himself!

Suddenly, with a groan and a clonk, the elevator stopped moving upwards. The sudden stop threw me across the hard metal floor, and scrambled to get back on my feet. _Now I am really trapped._ I thought. I started pounding my fists against the metal, screaming for help.

A loud clank rang out above me, and I and looked up startled. A straight line of light appeared across the ceiling of the room, and started expanding. A grating sound revealed double sliding doors being forced open. I had to shield my eyes from the light after being in the dark for so long.

I heard lots of voices above me. _Who are these people?_

"Look at that guy."

"How old is he?"

"Looks like a stupid pansycake."

"You're the pansycake, idiot!"

I was so confused! What was a pansycake? My eyes finally adjusted to the light, and I finally saw clearly. It was a bunch of people, male and female, all teenagers. I wasn't really scared, more like curious. Then a tall black guy, with a short beard, wearing a t-shirt, and black track pants, who looked to be around 19 stepped forward.

" My name is Max. Welcome to Dauntless."

* * *

Minho's P.O.V.

I just entered Dauntless and came out of the Maze with my partner, and best friend Four. We headed straight to the notes, a little hut where we write all of our daily notes about our run. Same as usual.

Me and Four were just about to get some grub, when Max walked up to me.

"Hey Minho! Got a Newbie today. It's your turn!" Max exclaimed with a smirk.

A miserable groan escaped my lips. Newbie Duty. What that is, is that you basically have to tell the Newbie, what Dauntless is, the rules, how we survive here, the Maze, and blah, blah, blah. Usually the Newbie freaks out on you, or has a complete meltdown, but eventually they join the community and help.

Max gave me a wink, then walked away. He knows how much I hate Newbie Duty. I looked to Four and saw him holding back a smirk. Hold up. If he thinks he's ditching me and leaving me alone to do Newbie Duty, he has lost his mind. I gave Four an evil smirk. "You have to come too." I declared.

Four gave a huff, and then gave in. "Fine. Sometimes I don't even know why I do it." he grumbled.

I just rolled my eyes and started walking towards the food table. We got some hamburgers and fries, along with a slice of Dauntless Cake. We sat down at our normal table and started eating.

"Hey! There's the Newbie!" Four said to me and pointed.

I waved at the Newbie to come and sit with us. He reluctantly agreed. He came and sat down at our table, and started eating.

"So do you guys know a guy named Minho? Max said that he's supposed to answer all my questions." the Newbie asked.

"Yeah, I know him." I replied.

"Oh, where is he?" the Newbie asked scanning the crowd of Dauntless.

I chuckled, then responded. "Right in front of your face Newbie."

The Newbie whipped his head around so fast, that I was expecting to hear a snap. " You're Minho?" he asked.

"The one and only!" I replied smirking.

Then Four finally decided to open his mouth. "Four." he said, and put his hand out to shake.

"Four? Like the number?" the Newbie asked.

Four rolled his eyes. "Yes." he replied.

The Newbie shook his hand. "Gale." he said back. "Max said I could get some answers." Gale announced.

"You want answers? I'll give you some." I replied. "So first lets start off with the basics. That thing where you came out from is the Box. Every single one of us came from there. The Box brings a new Newbie once a month, and brings supplies once a week. The Box takes 30 minutes to get to the top. Every person who comes out of the Box doesn't remember anything about themselves, except their first name. Got it?"

"Yep."

"Good. Next I'll explain about Dauntless. We named this place Dauntless. Dauntless means brave. So each of us need to try and be brave."

"Why did you name this place Dauntless?" Gale asked.

Tobias spoke up. "You know how a Newbie comes from the Box every month? Well of course, somebody had to be first right? That person is Max. When he came up, he found a big cardboard banner. On it, it said: Dauntless: the Brave, with a symbol of a flame. The words written in black, and there were also the words: We believe in freedom from fear, in ordinary acts of bravery, in defending those who cannot defend themselves. After that, it became everything we believed in." he concluded.

"That's why Max is the leader. He had to survive 1 month here, all by himself." Gale said.

"Next subject. How we survive here. Everybody has a job. There are different jobs: cook, hunter, runner, builder, doc, and gardeners. Cooks cook the food that we eat. Hunters hunt for different types of meat, pigs, turkey, rabbit, squirrels, things that you can eat. Builders build useful things that we use. Docs are basically doctors, and Gardeners grow all our vegetables, and take care of chickens for eggs." I explained.

"What about Runners?" Gale asked.

Four answered. "Runner is the most dangerous job. You see those big walls?"

"Yep." Gale replied with a nod.

"Those are entrances," Tobias continued. "They lead to the Maze."

"That's a Maze?!" Gale asked with his face slack with shock.

"Yeah," I replied. "Everyday the doors open at dawn, and they close at evening. The Runners go in the Maze and look for a way out. They need to be fast because if they don't get back in time, the door closes, and they're trapped for the night. Nobody survived a night in the Maze.

The Grievers are part machine, part monster that have needles pointing out of their skin. If the needles poke you, you need to be transported back to Dauntless to get the Serum. Once you get the Serum, it's really terrifying, because you have to face your worst fears. That's why we call it the Fear Serum. Luckily, the Grievers only come out at night, so unless you find yourself trapped out there at night, you have nothing to be afraid of." I told him.

"Just one question." Gale said. "What's a pansycake?" he asked.

Tobias grinned. "It's one of the worst insults ever!" he replied.

We finished our food, and then went to bed.

* * *

 **Hey pansycakes!**

 **So this was chapter 1, I hoped you liked it! Please review(they're always appreciated!) Thank you! Bye! :)**


End file.
